Aa!
|associated = Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, Morning Musume, Berryz Koubou, ℃-ute, Hello Pro Egg |members = Tanaka Reina (2003–2006) Natsuyaki Miyabi (2003–2011) Suzuki Airi (2003–2011) Saho Akari (2009–2011) }} ]] ]] Aa! (あぁ!) was a Hello! Project unit formed in 2003. It was lead by Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina, and featured Hello! Project Kids members Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi.Tsunku. "＜ハロー！プロジェクト新ユニット「あぁ！」に関する公式文章＞" (in Japanese). Tsunku Official Website. 2003-09-12. Aa! released only one single and became inactive soon after. Tsunku chose this name because of all the feelings it refers to, primarily being in love. Aa! was later revived for a short period in 2009 with the introduction of a new member, Saho Akari. Members First Generation *Tanaka Reina (田中れいな) (Leader) *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) Second Generation *Natsuyaki Miyabi (夏焼雅) *Suzuki Airi (鈴木愛理) *Saho Akari (佐保明梨) Biography 2003-2006: Initial Line-Up On September 12, Aa! was formed consisting of Morning Musume member Tanaka Reina and Hello! Project Kids members Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi. At that time, it was known as the youngest Hello! Project unit with an age average of 11. A documentary of Aa! was featured on Hello! Morning on October 26, 2003. On October 29, Aa! released their first, and only, single "FIRST KISS." To promote the single, Aa! appeared and performed on the popular show Music Station on October 31, 2003. "FIRST KISS" appears on the compilation album Petit Best 4, released on Decmeber 13, 2003. The music video of "FIRST KISS" was featured on the DVD version of Petit Best 4, which was released on the same day as the album. The group later became inactive in 2004 after Natsuyaki Miyabi was chosen to become a member of Berryz Koubou From January 1 to January 21, 2006, during the Hello! Project 2006 Winter ~Wonderful Hearts~ concert tour, the original members reunited and performed "FIRST KISS." 2009-2011: Second Generation In 2009, Aa!, along with 7 other units, were "revived" for an upcoming album and the Summer 2009 tour. The 2009 line-up consisted of original members Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi, and Hello Pro Egg member Saho Akari. Saho replaced Tanaka Reina, who was a member of High-King at that time. On July 15, 2009, the cover album Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ was released. Aa! covered the song "YES-YES-YES," an OFF COURSE cover. From July 19 to August 9, 2009, Aa! performed an original song "Yume to Genjitsu." The song was featured in the compilation album Petit Best 10, released on December 2, 2009. Aa! participated in the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ A gana Live concert, covering DON'T STOP Ren'aichuu and Shining Itoshiki Anata. After Hello! Project's 2011 winter tour, the group became inactive alongside the other Chanpuru units. 2015: Reunion Aa! reunited at Berryz Koubou Matsuri with Suzuki Airi and Natsuyaki Miyabi to perform "Masayume." Discography Singles *2003.10.29 FIRST KISS Compilations / Other *2003.12.17 Petit Best 4 (#8 FIRST KISS) *2008.12.10 Hello! Project Special Unit Mega Best (#6 FIRST KISS) *2009.07.15 Chanpuru ① ~Happy Marriage Song Cover Shuu~ (#3 YES-YES-YES) *2009.12.02 Petit Best 10 (#8 Yume to Genjitsu) Trivia *At the time of it's formation, Aa! had the lowest average age of all Hello! Project units, that being eleven years old. *During her time in the original incarnation of this unit, Suzuki Airi was only nine years old, the youngest Hello! Project member to sing a major part in a unit. References External Links *Official Hello! Project discography *Official UP-FRONT WORKS discography cs:Aa! it:Aa! Category:Revived Units Category:6th Generation Category:2003 Units Category:Aa! Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hiatus Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:C-ute Category:Up Up Girls Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2011 Disbanded